Sem seu porto seguro
by Algum ser
Summary: Quando Kagome não tinha mais um motivo para achar o mundo belo, quando ela encontrou seu porto seguro, ninguém jamais imaginaria o fim...LEIAM E COMENTEM


Capítulo um 

**Hoje eu vivo de lembranças de algo que eu acreditei ser eterno, e que eu achei ser meu, vivo de lembranças de uma vida quase-perfeita onde o único incomodo era a poeira que estava no tapete.Hoje vivo de momentos congelados em fotos de uma criança com a vida quase-perfeita, de uma jovem com uma família quase-perfeita, e de uma menina que passava as férias em uma praia reclamando de ser o fim do mundo.Hoje eu apenas vivo de lembranças, porque eu sei que nada disso foi real, porque eu sei que nada disso era feito para mim e nada disso era para ter sido apresentado desse modo a mim, porque me falaram que nada era para ser assim.**

**Essa jovem quer lhe contar uma história, a história da vida dela, com todos os sorrisos ou lágrimas contados como moedas, e essa jovem vive de lembranças, e mesmo que ela chore, ela sorri.**

**A jovem estudava no colégio Sonhos, um nome tanto incomum para uma instituição séria.Os professores eram rígidos, nada a mais do que professores comuns.A escola tinha um número pequeno de alunos, o exemplo era sua mini-classe na oitava série, com 26 alunos, nos quais uma em especial.**

**A garota não conseguia fazer amigos, não que ela fosse uma pessoa grosseira, e também não que não fosse, mas não era seu temperamento que afastava as pessoas, na realidade, sequer eu sei hoje em dia o que sempre a afastou.**

**Em seu primeiro dia de aula sentou-se em sua carteira, e ficou temerosa de se conseguiria fazer algum amigo, e surpreendeu-se quando pessoas chegaram perto dela para conversar.**

**No meio do ano um garoto novo entrou na turma, e este por puro destino acabou unindo-se a menina, eles acabaram conversando, e este rapaz ensinou sensações novas, desde a dor á alegria, o rancor as lágrimas, e ela o adorava de tal forma que ele era seu porto seguro.**

**Foi aí que ela cometeu seu engano, eles faziam tudo juntos, eles eram como unha e carne, eu sei uma expressão muito velha, mas, só eles se completavam como feijão com arroz, ele era o sal e ela a batata (N/A: eu to com fome ¬¬), então, porque tudo deu errado para ela?**

**Afinal, ela tinha o porto seguro, o que muitos ainda procuram, o que muitos ainda querem ter a noção de que aquilo existe e muitos ainda vão achar, e ela, de tantas pessoas tinha achado, então, porque ela vivia de lembranças se podia viver de um momento?**

**Ela não responde, porque ela teme responder essa pergunta e tornar a chorar, mas eu vi a história, eu vi de camarote.**

**É tudo começou no ano seguinte a chegada dele ao colégio, começou no mesmo dia que a amizade dele.**

**A nova aluna sempre chamava a atenção, em todas as histórias é assim, porém, não desta vez, não daquela fatídica e destruidora vez, não para a menina condenada.**

**Tudo começou quando ele, o porto seguro, resolveu que ele precisava de novos ares, ele precisava de uma nova amizade, ele precisava dar em cima de novas garotas e não grudar apenas com uma e esperar que todas as outras se jogassem aos seus pés até que ele escolhesse a que ele achava que amava.**

**Foi aí que a aluna especialmente feita para ele apareceu, foi aí que ela pediu que ele se separasse da jovem que vive de lembranças, ele claro que negou, mas, ele foi se afastando.**

**A jovem se viu sozinha, ela se viu desorientada, e vocês perguntam: "Por que tanto por um cara?"**

**Mas, ela não quer responder, mas essa resposta está gravada dentro de mim.**

**Porque ela o amou como ninguém seria capaz de amar.**

**Ela amou com o coração, ela amou protegendo, e ela amou um amor eterno de alguém que foi o único a enxerga-la, ela amou com um coração puro e inocente de mais para receber um amor correspondido, ela amou um cretino, na minha opinião.**

**Hoje eu sei que talvez ela tenha amado de mais.E talvez eu ache que ele amou de mais a pessoa errada.**

**Como se não bastasse amá-lo, como se não bastasse ele afasta-la, ele sempre teve a audácia de machuca com palavras rudes a todo os momentos.**

**E essa jovem sempre se sentia deslocada, no colégio não falava com ninguém, em casa sempre solitária, sua irmã grudada no namorado, e seus pais sempre falando sobre algo inútil, e ela sempre trancafiada em seu quarto, prometendo a si mesma renegar o mundo lá de fora.**

**E essa jovem conhece minha história, e vocês conhecem a minha história também, porque essa jovem é Kagome Higurashi, e eu sou Kagome Higurashi.**

**E podem me chamar de tola que amou de mais, ou podem tentar me consolar com "Nunca se encontra o verdadeiro porto seguro com 16 anos", porque eu sei que ele era o meu porto seguro.**

**E a verdade é que ele não era só meu porto seguro, ele fazia parte de mais da metade do meu mundo, e ás vezes ele tenta conversar comigo, mas isso, só quando ela não está por perto e eu sei que agora esse mundo não me pertence.**

**Esse mundo já não me pertence, e se ao acaso do destino ele ler isso, eu só peço perdão se um dia lhe atrapalhei, mas agora, deixe-me com minhas lembranças de quem amou de mais, de quem perdeu de mais, e de quem prefere viver de uma mentira.**

**E quem não entendeu a frase de que mesmo que chore, ela sorri, pegue uma foto de quando estava sorrindo enquanto chora, e ria de ironia, você vai entender do que eu falei.**

**Só digo que eu amei de mais, só digo que eu grudei de mais, só digo que eu chorei de mais, só digo que eu ainda amo de mais e que eu não quero esquecer de mais, porque tudo isso eu ainda lembro de mais, porque eu ainda vivo de mais de tudo isso...**

**E quem amou de mais, assim como eu, merece descansar um pouco, em lembrança de quem eu amei só digo: SEU MALDITO CRETINO!**

**E a menina continua com sua frágil vida, sem seu porto seguro.**

**Sem o MEU porto seguro.**

**E esqueci um detalhe, eu realmente amo demais meu porto seguro, meu amado e porto seguro chamado InuYasha (cretino, babaca, te odeio)**

**OBS: Me odeio por te amar, e te amo por me salvar um dia.**

**_Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pessoal, bem eu terminei essa one-shot e espero muitas reviews!_**


End file.
